


The meeting

by AlexanderOMG



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderOMG/pseuds/AlexanderOMG
Summary: Written for the Wolf 359 Reverse Big Bang, for the wonderfully talented @SajWho (http://sajwho.tumblr.com/)Needless to say that this is NSFW.A meeting with Kepler turns into some fun in the office.





	The meeting

The first thing that Jacobi noticed when he walked into Kepler’s office was the distinct lack of the man he was in search of. He thought to himself that this could be a good thing or a bad thing. Considering the opportunities that his position in an empty room, with a certain number of useful objects in it, could possibly have for him and his day - his carnal instincts got the better of him. He walked towards Kepler’s desk and sat on his desk chair for a moment. He spun slowly before diving into the drawer of goodies that he’d come to know so well in recent months. His eyes scanned the contents before settling upon his favourite item - a dildo.

He loved this dildo so much because it stretched him open nicely for Kepler, but still allowed that amazing feeling as Kepler’s cock stretched him wider and wider. He picked up the silicone cock, put it on the desk, and shut the drawer quietly. His hand slid up his body, his fingers trailing lightly up his arms and chest, before reaching for the dildo. He picked it up and, while his logical brain was telling him not to do this here where Kepler could walk in at any moment, his horny brain was telling him that this idea only made the act hotter. He raised the cock to his lips and began to suck, shallowly at first before bringing the cock back and slamming it into the back of his throat. The repeated action of forcing a silicone cock down his throat was making Jacobi hard. He decided there was only one thing to do. He climbed under the desk, still with a cock in his mouth, and opened the drawer to reach for some lube. He unbuckled his belt, and slid his trousers down slowly until even he couldn’t bear it anymore. His cock was freed and he lubed up the dildo. Without any preparation, he plunged the dildo into his ass and a loud moan slipped from his lips. He clasped his hand over his mouth to prevent another from slipping from his lips, but little did he know it was already too late.

As Jacobi fucked himself silly on his dildo, Kepler had entered the room. He was standing at the door to the room watching the scene in front of him unfold. Jacobi was under his desk, with a dildo up his ass, and so engulfed with bliss that he hadn’t noticed his boss open the door and enter the office. Jacobi’s moans were much quieter with his hand over his mouth, but he had always been loud in bed. A fact which Kepler often enjoyed exploiting.

Kepler was just deciding whether to make his presence known to Jacobi when Jacobi turned to the door with a cock in his ass and his hand covering his mouth. “S-s-s-sir, I was. Um, I was just… Uhh, I’m so so- ““Keep going.” Kepler said, it was evident in his voice that he meant it, but Jacobi needed clarification nonetheless. “I’m, I’m sorry sir?” He said, through the bliss he felt from the dildo sitting halfway in his ass.“I said: Keep. Going. Do I need to explain those words to you, Jacobi?” He said sternly.

Jacobi’s shock was clear to see but he wasn’t going to stop until ordered to. He’d got so far, and he was so close to coming under Kepler’s desk. He moved the cock out of his ass and slammed it back into himself with renewed vigour. Just the knowledge that Kepler was there, watching him fuck himself with a dildo was enough to make Jacobi cum on its own, let alone when Kepler took his own cock out and began to stroke himself on the sight in front of him. Jacobi came with a loud cry of “Kepler” and shot ropes of cum over the carpet in Kepler’s office. He hadn’t let his embarrassment catch up with him until that moment, he was so caught up in wanting his orgasm and revelling in the fact that Kepler was watching him cum. But in the moments after he came all over the floor, his cheeks flushed red and he moved to cover his cock. His eyes shot to the mess he’d made on the floor and he began to shake with terror at what Kepler’s wrath would be like. “Come here, Jacobi.” Kepler ordered, and Jacobi obeyed. He stood up and began to walk towards Kepler, half dressed.“Crawl, mister Jacobi.”

Jacobi dripped to his knees at this order, without hesitation. He began to move slowly towards Kepler who was slowly stroking his half hard cock. When he reached Kepler, he looked up into his boss’s eyes, needily as though he was about to beg for his cock. Kepler simply tutted, “Mister Jacobi. You ought to know better than that, by now. You do what I want, not what you want. And right now, I want you to strip for me. Slowly.” The twinkle in Kepler’s eyes was even more prominent then than it ever had been before.

Jacobi knew he had no choice but to obey Kepler’s instructions if he wanted Kepler’s cock anywhere inside him. He stood up and slid his tie off from around his neck in one swift movement. He threw the tie away and unbuttoned his shirt. He made sure to trail his hands up and down his arms and torso as he was taking off his shirt.

Kepler stood, fully clothed, in front of his gorgeous partner. Jacobi’s toned body and muscles were enough to make any man weak at the knees, but not Kepler. Kepler has a rule about Jacobi. Kepler will not be like everyone else with Jacobi. Kepler stood tall, towering over Jacobi, even when he was standing Kepler was a lot taller than Jacobi but, when Jacobi sank to his knees without even needing to be told, he stayed there with his partner so tall above him. He was waiting. His mouth was open, and his cock was semi-hard, but still he made no move towards Kepler. No move towards the object he so desired. No move towards Kepler’s massive cock. “You fucking whore, Jacobi. Just kneeling there, waiting for my cock. Your body just screaming out that it wants to be fucked and fucked hard. Only a fucking slut would kneel there and obey. You’re such a desperate little bitch, Mister Jacobi. You so want to be filled with my cock and, god knows who else’s cocks. You just want to be unable to say no you fucking whore.” Sneered Kepler, enjoying the little whimpers Jacobi met these statements with. His little moans of assent were what made this little exercise so entertaining, and so worthwhile.

Kepler moved his hand from his cock, onto the back of Jacobi’s head – forcing Jacobi to move closer to his cock. He closed his eyes as the cock was roughly forced into his mouth. Kepler grunted as the warm, moistness of Jacobi’s mouth smothered his cock. Kepler groaned a deep, and sexy groan and pushed further into Jacobi’s mouth. He kept pushing further into the crevice of Jacobi’s mouth, and the noises that Jacobi was making were sinful in themselves. They were almost enough to tip Kepler over the edge then and there, but he had more self control than that. It took all of his control for him to pull out of Jacobi before he came down the smaller man’s throat, but he did it nonetheless. He stood, towering above Jacobi looking down at the man before him. Kepler was considering all of the possibilities here: he could keep fucking Jacobi’s mouth and cum down his throat, he could stroke himself a bit more and cover Jacobi’s face in his cum, or he could wait. And wait he did.

He was panting to keep his self control in tact and Jacobi wasn’t helping. He just looked so fucking perfect below Kepler. He was moaning and writhing in lust and agony, he wanted Kepler’s cock back in him. He didn’t care where it went, as long as it went somewhere and filled one of his holes with a cock. Kepler looked at the needy slut before him, writhing around, trying to get some friction on his cock without touching himself because he hadn’t been told. Obedient to a tee. Jacobi’s fatal flaw. “Go to the desk, Jacobi. Don’t touch yourself. Just go to the desk and sit on my chair.” Kepler said, feigning composure. With Jacobi’s back turned, his face broke into a smile and he teetered much further from the edge of orgasm than he had been, when staring into Jacobi’s eyes moments before.

Jacobi’s ass swayed sexily as he walked slowly to the desk and Kepler longed to cup his cheeks and give them a squeeze. He restrained himself and allowed himself to simply watch as Jacobi sat in the chair. Kepler walked towards his desk and unlocked the drawer on his side of the desk. A spark of fear flashed through Jacobi’s hazel eyes. Kepler could practically feel the nervous excitement radiating from Jacobi as he fiddled with the contents of the drawer. He deliberately decided to take his time fingering all of the wonderful toys in that drawer so as to bring out Jacobi’s fear for as long as he possibly could.

Eventually, Kepler made up his mind on which toys they would use. He brought out a ring gag, a blindfold, and some ropes. Jacobi’s eyes lit up as he saw these toys and, as he stared longingly into Kepler’s eyes, he noticed the flash of malevolence strike through the gorgeous man before him. His mouth began to water slightly at the idea of the ring gag holding his mouth open, totally taking away his ability to misbehave really made Jacobi horny. The prospect of being tied and unable to say no or to deny Kepler his pleasure really made Jacobi want Kepler’s cock even more than before.

Kepler lent over the desk to tie the black blindfold onto Jacobi’s face. The silky smooth feeling of a blindfold trailing over Jacobi’s face would never grow old, he thought to himself. He felt Kepler’s breath on his cheeks and neck, sending shivers down his spine. As the odd sensation made its way down Jacobi’s spine, his cock twitched and Kepler laughed at the sight before him. He trailed his fingers across Jacobi’s chest and arms, delighting on the reaction those motions elicited from Jacobi. Kepler stepped around the desk to put the gag on, Jacobi who obediently opened his mouth. He did up the buckle behind Jacobi’s head, stopping only to whisper in his ear to make sure it felt fine and that he wasn’t hurting Jacobi. The low whisper sent chills down Jacobi’s spine as he nodded to ensure Kepler knew he was fine. Kepler ordered him to stand and bend over the desk which Jacobi, obediently, did. His ass was high in the air and Kepler was standing in front of him, admiring the sight.

Now that he was blindfolded every touch and every feeling on his skin was heightened to the max. As Kepler trailed his fingers down his spine and Jacobi moaned deeply into the gag when Kepler touched his ass. Suddenly, there was nothing. Kepler moves away from him. He thought he heard a door open? That might have just been his imagination but he was still unsure in himself. Who was going to see him like this? Tied up and waiting to be fucked? Maxwell? He almost laughed at the idea of his best friend walking in to see him blindfolded, gagged, and bent over the desk waiting for someone to fuck him. Pryce? That thought was somewhat less hilarious to Jacobi as god only knows what she’d do to him. Finally, he thought of Cutter. Cutter, Cutter, Cutter, he contemplated.

Cutter was the only option that would make this any better in Jacobi’s mind. His godlike looks and, what jacobi can only imagine to be, a gorgeous cock. He’d love to have Kepler’s cock sliding into his mouth while Cutter pounds into his ass. The image of this played in his mind and he moaned into the gag and he heard footsteps walking towards him. Definitely more than one set of footsteps.

Despite this, Jacobi began to fantasise about being fucked by Cutter and Kepler. He imagined having a cock filling his mouth and making him gag with another sinking deep into his ass. He imagined being tied up and unable to move away from the intense fucking that was happening; this idea turned him on even more. His cock began to grow harder as he imagined the intense pleasure he’d get from being fucked at both ends, and he longed to finger his ass. He chose not to. He chose to follow the orders that had been given to him.

He considered the possibility of riding one of their cocks while the other watched and whispered filthy things in his ear. He imagined Cutter’s overly cheerful voice low, and growling into his ear how much of a slut he was being fucked so hard in front of his boss. He longed for Cutter to whisper what he wanted to do to him when that was over.

Only too soon did he hear the clank of a belt being unbuckled in front of him and felt someone else, behind him, reach over his body to undo the gag. Jacobi was almost sad that it hadn’t stayed on for longer but, as a cock was forced into his mouth, Jacobi didn’t mind any longer. A big cock slid in and out of his mouth making him gag the further it slid into his mouth. It was definitely a new cock but who’s? That was a mystery to Jacobi. Someone moved behind Jacobi and, with a cock thrusting into his mouth, began to finger his ass. He was horny again and his cock was standing to attention already. The man behind him was touching him with the lightest touches while his fingers moved in and out with increasing vigor.

He stopped fingering his ass and the two men switched places and Kepler’s cock was sliding in and out of his mouth and another man slid his cock into Jacobi’s ass. Jacobi moaned a good, long moan, into Kepler’s cock as his ass was penetrated. Kepler took off the blindfold and removed himself from Jacobi’s mouth. He flipped Jacobi onto his back and Jacobi was staring into the stony silver eyes of Cutter. Kepler laughed at the look on Jacobi’s face, a mixture of horny, needy, angry, and surprise. “Come on you filthy slut,” growled Kepler “you were begging to be fucked earlier and Mr. Cutter wanted in on this action and, quite frankly whore, I don’t blame him. You are quite a sight right now.”

Then Cutter began to pound in and out of him so much harder than before and the moans and screams that he elicited from Jacobi were met with especially hard thrusts. Jacobi was in heaven until Cutter pulled out. “On your front, slut.” Ordered Cutter, as he moved to the man’s mouth and Kepler began to fuck his subordinate as hard as he could. Kepler moved a hand from his ass to his cock and began to stroke it slowly. Jacobi gasped and ground further back into the man’s cock and it wasn’t long before he came, hard. All over the desk.

Kepler kept fucking his ass harder and harder until he pulled out, about to cum. In Jacobi’s mouth, Cutter continued to slide his cock in and out. He was close, he knew it and so did Jacobi. Cutter was soon coming down Jacobi’s throat and Kepler was coming all over Jacobi’s body. “That was good, boys. Jacobi, Kepler, have a rest.” said Cutter, pulling his trousers up. “Oh, and Colonel Kepler?” “Yessir” replied the tall man. “Put a meeting with you and Mr. Jacobi in your diaries for 7 o’clock tomorrow.” He said as he left the room. Kepler sank into the ground and Jacobi was already asleep. “Sleep now, Jacobi,” he whispered, pulling a blanket over the man, “you’ll need all your energy for tomorrow.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ah, Warren, Daniel. How nice to see you both,” sang Cutter in his most cheerful voice. “I hope you’re not too worn out from our meeting yesterday Daniel? It’s been a long day and I really could use a filthy slut to give me some release. Naturally, I thought of you.”

Jacobi was shocked, even though he didn’t let it show. His breath caught slightly in his excitement at the possibility of being fucked hard again by both men. “Of course, sir. Where would you like me?” He asked, hoping for one of two answers. He hoped that Cutter would say either “on your knees” or “on the desk”, but instead came an unexpected response. “I want you, fucking yourself with a dildo in the middle of the floor. Now.” He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Jacobi made to say something, thought better of it, and began to undress in front of both men. Kepler was standing behind him with an unreadable expression on his face, somewhere between excitement and horror. Jacobi stripped off all of his clothes as Cutter walked past him and rummaged in his drawer before choosing a huge dildo. He licked a strip up the side of the large cock and handed it to Jacobi. Jacobi gulped before taking the thing, he knew he could take it all but did he want to? Did he want to ruin his treat of both of their cocks? His cock decided for him that he wanted to fuck himself senseless on the dildo and then be fucked by the two men before him.

He moved slightly further in front of his bosses and lightly sucked the cock. Soon enough, the light suck transformed into taking all of the cock into his mouth and gagging himself on the thing. When it was wet enough, he moved it from his mouth and pushed the head into his ass. He let out a slight moan and closed his eyes as the cock breached his ass. He rolled his head back and stared up at the ceiling and he lightly moved the dildo in and out of him, letting out small whimpers of joy every now and then.

He adjusted his position so he was staring at the two men before him as he began to really fuck himself hard. He was sitting on his knees, forcing a large dildo into his ass, staring at two men who were stroking their semi-hard cocks at the sight before them. He moved one hand to his cock and was about to stroke himself when - “No touching yourself, slut,” came Cutter’s evil voice from in front of him and Jacobi let out a small, pleading whimper. “I want you to cum from a cock in your ass. If you’re lucky, we might fuck you soon. But remember, bad sluts who touch themselves because they can’t help it, don’t get either of these lovely cocks. In fact, those whores will have to watch Kepler fuck me hard. And whichever slut decides to touch himself won’t be allowed to cum until after both Kepler and I have come already. Is that understood, bitch?”

Jacobi moved his hand onto the floor in front of him and, to signal his understanding, began to fuck himself with renewed vigour. He was moaning and whimpering with pleasure while staring into the beautiful eyes of the men watching him with their cocks out. Kepler stood and watched his subordinate fuck himself silly on a dildo and with every one of Jacobi’s whimpers, his cock grew harder. He tried to touch his cock but Cutter glared at him out of the corner of his eye so he chose not to. He longed to touch something, so instead of reaching down to his own cock he edged his hand towards Cutter’s cock. The man let out a gasp of surprise as Kepler stroked his cock slowly. Kepler didn’t know what possessed him to go down on all fours and take Cutter’s cock in his mouth. Even Jacobi was shocked at this progression and he even stopped fucking himself. He kept the dildo in his ass and crawled towards Cutter and Kepler. He reached the two men and Kepler removed Cutter’s cock from his mouth to allow Jacobi to suck it. Jacobi took the cock in his mouth with no problem but he fell into Cutter as Kepler moved the dildo slowly out of his ass. Jacobi felt empty. One cock wasn’t enough for him any more, he needed to be filled completely.

Kepler spanked Jacobi, forcing him to take more of Cutter in his mouth. The man gagged every time but Cutter and Kepler delighted in this. Kepler spanked him until he was red raw and writhing to escape the relentless beating. Jacobi moaned with pleasure every time Kepler’s hand met his ass. Cutter moved away from Jacobi’s needy sucking, and nodded at Kepler. Kepler knew exactly what to do. He picked Jacobi up and took him into the Hall. “Why are we here, sir?” Asked Jacobi, already worried about the answer. “You see that desk in reception on this floor?” Replied Kepler and, after receiving a nod from his subordinate, continued to say “Cutter wanted to fuck you out in the open. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?” Jacobi’s cock twitched in response and they reached the desk. Kepler positioned Jacobi so his ass was in the air and his head was at the perfect height to suck Kepler’s cock.

Cutter walked out of his office and made his way towards the two men before him. Cutter kissed Jacobi’s red ass before instructing him to slide off the desk so Cutter could fuck him properly. Of course Jacobi obeyed. It wasn’t long before Jacobi came hard all over the carpets and the desk. Not that Cutter or Kepler cared. Kepler was fucking Jacobi’s mouth while Cutter pounded his ass like there was no tomorrow. Jacobi came with a scream, muffled by a cock. And his overstimulated ass made him moan harder and harder with every thrust. Just before Cutter came, he pulled out of Jacobi and stroked his dick over his body. He came in ropes all over Jacobi’s back and Kepler, watching this scene unfold in front of him, came with a sudden jolt all down Jacobi’s throat. He pushed his cock to the back of Jacobi’s throat to make sure he swallowed it all. Cutter took some of his own cum on his finger and forced that into Jacobi’s grateful mouth. He lapped up all the cum he was given.

 

 


End file.
